


Sharing Is Caring

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Laura Hale, Asexual Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Implied Future Stiles Stilinski/Laura Hale, Laura wants a fuckbuddy who won't fall in love with her, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Stiles is up for grabs, in a manner of speaking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: Laura groaned again, even louder. “Why does this have to be so complicated and difficult? I swear, I just need one guy who absolutely will not fall in love with me.One guy!”“Good luck with that,” Derek said. “You are, statistically speaking, very lovable. At least, according to single men.”“Clearly, which is really just not fair. God, this would be so much simpler if I could just borrow a guy who’s already taken and then return him when I’m done. No chance of feelings then! Wouldn’t have to worry about him falling in love with me if he’s already in love with somebody else.”Struck by a sudden inspiration, Laura reached over her head to slap Derek on the arm a few times. “Hey! Hey, Derek, let me borrow your boyfriend!”“What? Laura!”





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> this premise is very weird and i take full responsibility for that, lmao. mostly i'm just tired of open relationships being shown as such difficult emotionally taxing things. why can't it sometimes just be simple for everybody involved? why can't they just _be okay with it?_ also i'm just very attached to the idea of Staura fuckbuddies, and i already ship Sterek ft ace!Derek, and it was all just _right there_ for the utilizing XD
> 
> basically, i apologize for nothing. i have no idea if i'm gonna go on to actually write the Staura sex (mostly because i have no idea how to write het smut), but i'm gonna go ahead and mark this complete for now in case i don't. if i write more, i'll just add another chapter.

Derek didn’t even look up from his book when Laura kicked open the door to their apartment, nor when she slammed it behind her. She supposed that he was, for better or worse, used to her melodrama by now.

The lack of reaction didn’t stop her from groaning loudly and throwing herself down onto the couch. _ That _ at least got an eye roll from her brother, if only because the motion jostled his book and made him lose his place on the page.

“_I hate men,_” Laura said into the cushions.

“What did he do this time?” Derek asked absently. “And which he?”

Laura rolled herself over, calves flung over the couch’s arm and head butting up against Derek’s thigh. “Jordan caught feelings.”

She made a face; it was nowhere near adequate to convey her frustration, but if anything was, she hadn’t found it yet. Air quotes had always served her well in the past, though, so she didn’t hesitate to employ them.

“Two months! Barely two months of sex and it ‘doesn’t _ feel _ the same anymore’, and he just ‘wants to see where it could _ go _ ’!” She let her hands fall. “As if I didn’t tell him at the start that it wasn’t going anywhere. Do people just really not understand what the term ‘aromantic’ _ means? _ Is it that unclear? If I say that I just want sex and nothing else, then I just want sex! Is it too much to ask for a fuck-buddy to _ not _ fall in love with me, for once in my life?”

Derek snorted, but he also patted her on the head with the utmost sympathy. “At least he held out longer than Camden did?”

“As far silver linings go, that’s pitiful.”

“Yeah, I know.” Derek sighs. “I’m sorry, Lo. It sucks that you keep ending up in this position.”

Laura leaned into his hand in her hair, appreciating the tactile comfort more than anything else, like always. It really was pitiful how often they ended up here. Four times in the last year, Laura’s chosen sex partner had decided that sex wasn’t enough for them anymore, and obviously if _ they _ had developed feelings, then Laura should have too.

At least Jordan hadn’t been a dick about the fact that she hadn’t. He seemed to have forgotten about—or never comprehended in the first place—the whole “she was aro-fucking-mantic and had told him that from day one” thing, but he’d accepted her rejection gracefully and not accused her of leading him on like a frigid bitch, which was depressingly refreshing after some of the experiences she’d had with previous partners. If he could keep his sad pining eyes in check, she might even get to stay friends with this one.

Laura groaned again, even louder. “Why does this have to be so complicated and difficult? I swear, I just need one guy who absolutely will not fall in love with me. _ One guy!” _

“Good luck with that,” Derek said. “You are, statistically speaking, very lovable. At least, according to single men.”

“Clearly, which is really just not fair. God, this would be so much simpler if I could just borrow a guy who’s already taken and then return him when I’m done. No chance of feelings then! Wouldn’t have to worry about him falling in love with me if he’s already in love with somebody else.”

Struck by a sudden inspiration, Laura reached over her head to slap Derek on the arm a few times. “Hey! Hey, Derek, let me borrow your boyfriend!”

_ “What? Laura!” _

Derek’s scandalized tone was a little unwarranted, she thought. “Well, it’s not like _ you’re _ using him,” she pointed out. “And it’s not like I would want to keep him or anything. I just want no-strings-attached sex with no risk of icky feelings. You can have him back by dinner.”

“Oh my god.”

Derek’s head fell back against the couch with a thump, his book, for the moment, forgotten. The look he leveled at her next practically radiated exasperation, but that wasn’t a big leap from Derek’s natural state, so it didn’t phase her much.

“That’s a seriously weird thing to ask your brother, of all people,” he said. “You do realize that, right?”

Laura pouted, bottom lip stuck out as far as it could go. When Derek only raised an eyebrow at her, she sighed instead. She couldn’t be _ too _ put out by his judgment face; she’d been mostly joking anyway.

She was weighing the pros and cons of giving Tinder another try—at least the people there prioritized sex _ most _ of the time, even if so many of them were sketchy as fuck and _ still _ managed to sneak feels into the situation frustratingly often—when Derek said, “Fine. But if you want to sleep with my boyfriend, you have to ask him yourself.”

Laura banged her knee on the coffee table in her hasty roll off the couch, but she had to see Derek’s face upside right to make sure he had actually just said the words she thought he had just said. His face was definitely judging her again, but it was more of the “you’re a dweeb and also overreacting” flavor of judgment than the “I’m pulling your leg and I can’t believe you fell for it” judgment.

“Wait, _ what?_”

Derek made a face at her, speaking very slowly and clearly. “I said you have to ask him yourself. It’s up to him, yes or no, and I’m not asking him for you.”

“No, wait,” Laura repeated. “I don’t understand. Are you saying you _ would _ let me borrow your boyfriend for sex? Like, for real? That’s a thing that you would actually be okay with in real life?”

Derek finally closed his book, though it looked like it pained him greatly to do so. He tossed it aside and nudged Laura out of the way so that he could kick his feet up on the coffee table and get comfy.

“I told Stiles a long time ago that he was welcome to sleep with whoever he wanted to,” he said easily. “I don’t think he does it much, but sometimes.”

“You don’t even _ know?_”

Laura wasn’t sure why that shocked her so much. Maybe because it was so laissez faire compared to most polyamorous models she’d seen before, if it even qualified as polyamorous. More like an open relationship. So much of what she’d read about that kind of stuff—she’d gone through a few months, pre-aro-revelation, where she’d thought she might be polyam herself, since she’d never really understood the lure of monogamy—put a heavy emphasis on boundaries and laying down rules to make absolutely sure that everyone was fully informed on what was going on and nobody got hurt by secrets or miscommunication.

But Derek certainly didn’t look hurt or worried. He and Stiles had been together for going on seven years now and, while they had had plenty of fights in that time, none of them had ever revolved around suspicions of infidelity or insecurity about the strength of the relationship.

“Why should it matter to me who Stiles has sex with?” Derek asked. “Sex is just an activity, not the mythically significant ritual of love and intimacy that some people make it out to be. I don’t enjoy it much myself, but Stiles does. If he wants to have sex with other people who enjoy having sex, then why not? I’ve got my hobbies, Stiles can have his.”

“That is a stunningly aromantic-sounding sentiment for an alloro ace.” Laura sat back on her heels, marveling. “It really doesn’t bother you at all?”

Derek shrugged. “Stiles loves me. That hasn’t changed yet and I don’t expect it to.”

“And you’d really be okay with him sleeping with _ me? _ Because I was, like, _ totally _ joking with that, but if you’re actually cool with it—”

A bare toe poked into Laura’s side. She slapped it away and Derek laughed.

“Derek, be serious! I’m genuinely asking this time!”

The foot left her alone. Reluctantly, Derek heaved himself out of his lounging position to lean forward, elbows on his knees. He leveled her with a direct, open look.

“I would be cool with it,” he said. “Promise.”

Laura bit her lip. “For real? It wouldn’t be weird or anxiety-inducing or liable to blow up in all our faces and ruin not only your and Stiles’ relationship but ours too?”

Shaking his head at the resurgence of melodrama, Derek said, “Laura, I trust my boyfriend. And I trust my sister. If it were anyone else, a stray worried thought might cross my mind, but only for the same reason you keep losing fuckbuddies. Other people catch feelings sometimes and we can’t control that. It can make things complicated with _ them, _ but other people’s feelings have never gotten in the way of _ us. _”

He smirked and poked Laura in the forehead.

“And besides,” he said. “We don’t have to worry about that with you, do we? Aro perk.”

Laura rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile the way she always did when someone acknowledged her identity. It was too rare an occurrence for her not to get warm and fuzzies every time it happened, even if this particular circumstance was a little unorthodox. Instead of biting Derek’s finger like she might have any other day, she caught it in her hand and held onto it like she used to when they were little; even as a kid, she’d never been a big fan of holding hands.

“You’re my favorite brother, you know that?”

“I’m your only brother,” Derek pointed out, not for the first time. “And you’re only saying that because I’m loaning you my boyfriend for sex.”

“Is that not a valid reason for favoritism? Because I feel like it is.”

Derek took his finger back and used it to tug on Laura’s ear before snatching up his book and proceeding to bury himself in it once more. Recognizing the complete dismissal for what it was, Laura wiggled her way out of the sliver of floor space between couch and coffee table. Her bed was calling her and it was way comfier than the couch anyway.

She would have to call Stiles soon, too. And if this worked out, she was deleting the Tinder app for good.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/187901437796/derek-didnt-even-look-up-from-his-book-when-laura)


End file.
